


One of Many Stories

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, baby reira, fantasy au to kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: While Reiji is at work, Yuya is left to watch over Reira. It's getting late and it's time to put her to bed. And what better way to get her to sleep then with a bedtime story.
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Sakaki Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	One of Many Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntameWitchLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/gifts).



> When I saw your first prompt I immediately had this idea that sort of combined domestic & fantasy AU. It was fun to write for pendulumshipping and I'm glad I got the chance to! Anyway, enjoy!

"It's time for bed now, Reira," Yuya whispers to the baby in his arms.

She was getting bigger, heavier, making it difficult to carry her like he used to, but that wouldn't stop him from lifting her into the air to get a giggle out of her. For now, his arms are granted a rest as he placed her into her crib. Yuya pulls the blanket up to her chest before smoothing it out. He notices the teddy bear slouching in the corner and places it beside her.

Reira stares up at him with big blue eyes. She doesn't talk much even at her age. It wasn't too alarming knowing that she had always been a quiet kid from before. Sometimes Yuya wished he could help her open up and talk, but not right at this hour.

Little hands are raised toward the boy. He smiles down at her and holds his hand just within her reach. She manages to grab onto a finger and seems intent on keeping it captured for the time being.

"You have to be tired," Yuya says as he wiggles his finger in her grasp. He hums in thought. There was always the option of taking her out of bed and holding onto her until she fell asleep, but he didn't want that to become a habit. Singing a lullaby was another option, but it never seemed to work so that one was quickly cast aside. That only left him with one more choice.

"I guess you win this one. So, what story will it be tonight?" He pauses and waits for an answer. He doesn't get one, unless if you counted her blowing a raspberry his way as one. Yuya chuckles as if he understood her perfectly. "Maybe not that one. But how about…one with the dragon and the prince?"

Maybe it's just him but he swears that her eyes light up upon hearing that. Yuya glances to the clock on the wall, eyeing the time before looking back at her.

"I will need my hand back for this story," he apologetically smiles. He plays with the teddy bear's arm to grab her attention. Which works. Reira grabs onto its arm. "Alright. What happens between them this time? Well…" Yuya clears his throat. If you were going to start off a story, you start it off right.

"Once upon a time…"

~…~

There was a young dragon with red scales and green spines resting in a small cave. He was curled into a ball, hiding his pale white underbelly that was slowly rising and falling with his breathing. His small wings were folded against his body, one beginning to stretch as he picked up on a familiar scent.

As he lifted his head, his eyes flashed open to reveal one red and green. The dragon focused its gaze on the entrance of the cave. From his position he could see the small clearing that lay before it. Beyond that was a forest that stretched for miles until it hit the nearest city. For the time being, he didn't care for the scenery. What he really cared for was the human approaching the cave.

"I'm here," the human announces. The dragon is quick to push his body up and greet the human. Without hesitation, his snout is pressed against the human's body, taking in the scent he missed. He nudges at the long red scarf the human always wore, only stopping when his snout meets with a book that was kept underneath his arm.

It's a little disappointing to find the human with the book in his hand. It meant more studying or reading or whatever he did instead of fooling around. If the human was a prince, as he claimed to be, the dragon thought he would have tired of doing such things by now.

Then he feels the human's hand against his scales. He is gentle with his touch, brushing his fingers against him. A low purr escapes from the dragon.

It doesn't take long for the two to head back into the cave. It provided shelter and kept their presence hidden from any passing stranger. The human had gone about fitting the cave with light since he made trips here regularly.

As the dragon gets comfortable, lying on his side, he stares at the human. For once, he didn't eagerly follow. Instead, he lingered at the entrance, as if he were hesitating. It was strange. Maybe something was on his mind? The dragon wished he could ask.

Whatever his odd behavior may be was brushed off as things fell into place between them. The human was resting against the dragon's belly as he skimmed through his book. And the dragon was peering over him, watching him with curiosity in his eyes.

"You understand the human language, correct?" The human asks, turning his head to the dragon as he adjusts his glasses.

Of course he did! How else would he be able to understand what he was saying? The dragon nods.

"And you have your own language."

While it wasn't posed as a question, the dragon nods anyway.

The human falls silent as his gaze returns to his books. Fingers glide over the text and stop at one spot.

"Do you trust me?"

If he didn't, then he wouldn't have allowed him to be this close or enter his cave. He would have growled at him and readied his fire- like when they first met.

With the roll of his eyes, the dragon nods.

A quiet sorry escapes from the human before continuing.

"There is a spell that grants those who speak in different languages to communicate," he explains. "It isn't dangerous, but I'd rather not cast it without your permission."

There's a strong beating against the dragon's chest. Something about finally being able to communicate properly with the human aside from just shaking his head and giving out grunts was enough to make his heart soar. If his swaying tail wasn't a sign that his answer would be a yes, it would have to be that shining hope in his eyes.

The human leads him outside, and the dragon follows. Wings are stretched and flap in excitement, but the dragon keeps firmly to the ground.

With a small smile, the human turns to the book in hand. Little magic was needed for this spell, thankfully. All he had to do was recite the spell. In doing so, the world around them shivers with energy, but just as quickly that came, it fades away. The dragon could still feel the lingering bits of magic in the air but they were faint and returning to whence they came.

"Did it work?"

The dragon opens his mouth to speak but only the usual grunts come out. It makes his chest feel heavy. The human doesn't look as disappointed but he returns to the book. If there was one thing the dragon knew, it was that this human hardly made mistakes, especially with magic. He was certain that he would have researched this beforehand and wouldn't have brought this up if he couldn't do it.

He hates seeing the slight frustration on the human's features. It doesn't suit him. The dragon liked it when he finally showed that small smile that he kept hidden from the world.

"We can try it again," the dragon suggests.

The human lifts his head, their eyes meeting. "You spoke."

"I did." A pause. Oh! "It did work!"

Now that he was granted this chance, his mind ran blank at what to ask. There were always questions about his life at home. He knew bits and pieces but not the full story. He wanted to ask more about him- if he really just studied all day and night and didn't do anything…fun.

"What's your name?" The human asks, snapping the dragon from his thoughts.

"Yuya," he answers. It had been so long since he had spoken his name to another. "Yours was…Reiji." He remembers the human having introduced himself a long time ago. It was so strange and formal when he did that he could never forget it. Now, he didn't want to.

Hearing his name come from the dragon makes the human smile. The dragon isn't sure why, but he smiles in return, the best that a dragon can.

He should be worried about the spell, and how long it will last. He doesn't want this to end. But while he has the chance, he will say what he wants to.

"Reiji, I…"

~…~

"You what?"

Yuya freezes when he hears the voice from behind. If it weren't for Reira, he would have let out a surprise yelp. He quickly spins on his feet to find Reiji standing at the door.

Quietly, he comes in. He avoids the creaking parts of the floor with ease and stands beside Yuya. His gaze drifts over to his sister, who is fast asleep. She had fallen asleep some time ago, Yuya had noted, but wanted to continue on with the story. Even if she couldn't see his little theatrics when telling this tale, he hoped that she could still hear it and have fun dreams with a dragon.

"Thanks," Reiji mutters.

"No need to thank me. You know I don't mind looking after her," Yuya replies with a grin. "I'm just glad to see you." He quickly glances to the clock. "And early too."

"I got lucky," he breathes out. Yuya wants to question if it was true or not. Reiji hardly left his office early. If anything, he just hoped all the paperwork was done, or a meeting was cancelled and that him being home this early wouldn't backfire tomorrow. "What's the story you were telling her about this time?"

"That's only for us to know."

"Hm." A pause as Reiji glances to Yuya. "It's getting late, we should turn in."

"I never thought I would hear that from you," he chuckles.

Reiji brushes that comment off knowing it is rare for him to suggest for them to sleep. He was known for staying up for god knows how long. He could never really adjust to having proper rest, but with Yuya around, the performer would do his best to ensure that he would.

"You might be rubbing off on me."

He takes one more look at his sister. With no signs of waking, Reiji turns and walks to the door. Yuya follows beside him, his hand playfully brushing at his scarf before daring to take his hand.

"That's good. I'd love for you to finally get some decent amount of sleep." Amongst other things, that was a start. He'd take what he can get.

After flicking the lights off in Reira's room, leaving only a night light to shine in the dark, they make their way down the hall.

"So, what was the dragon going to say to the human?"

Yuya opens his mouth before biting down on his lip. It felt a little embarrassing to say aloud. His cheeks flush and he tightens his hold on Reiji's hand.

"You'll have to wait until I continue it next time."

"Hm."

Yuya gives him a quick glance. He figured that he was trying to think of a way to get him to continue, but…maybe he was lucky tonight.

"Yuya."

"Yeah?"

Reiji comes to a halt. Their hands are still intertwined as they face each other. His free hand is placed on Yuya's shoulder. He looks down at him for a moment before leaning forward and placing a kiss against his forehead.

It catches Yuya off guard and makes his heart skip a beat. He wishes that he could return the affection. Before they fall asleep, he would.

"You can add that to your next story."


End file.
